


Red Hot Delivery

by DarkMistress84



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Authors first smut, Dom rey, F/M, Female Gaze, Fluff, Foid delivery, OOC Finn, Praise Kink, Teasing, gigalos, inappropriate use of butter and syrup, porn with no real plot, waffle house au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMistress84/pseuds/DarkMistress84
Summary: Poe has been working as a secret gigalo bringing “special deliveries” utilizing Waffle House’s new delivery service.  What could go wrong when he sends his buddy Ben to his next customer?





	Red Hot Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poppi Willow (Poppi_Willow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppi_Willow/gifts).



> I can’t believe my life has come to this, but it was fun! This is for Sunni for bringing Waffle House into the fold. Special thanks to Nessa and Amanda for being two of the best friends a Reylo could ever hope for!

Rey stared in shock at the piece of folded paper in her left hand. She could scarcely believe what Finn had just told her. 

“Are you fucking mad?” Rey asked in horror. “Who does this sort of thing?”

Finn gave her his signature ‘Bitch, please’ look before responding. 

“Listen peanut,” Finn’s voice was firm. “You have been cooped up in here studying for months. All work and no play makes Rey a dull girl. Obviously, you need something to get you out of this funk. This can help.”

Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Sure she had been a bit preoccupied with the books, but it wasn’t that bad. When had she last gone on a date? Was it that med student from North Carolina? That had been a disaster. After he’d sent back two glasses of water and three knives, Rey had feigned illness and slipped the waitress a hefty tip for her trouble. Before that? Rey honestly couldn’t remember.

“I am not so hard up that I need to call,” Rey closed her eyes, willing the word out of her mouth, “a gigolo.”

“First of all, rude,” Finn Scoffed. Second, the correct term is male escort. You are not nearly old enough nor are you rich enough to be using the term gigolo. Girl, you need some vitamin D yesterday and since I can’t get you out enough to actually meet a guy this solution makes perfect sense.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “So what, I just call this number and say ‘Yes please send me one of your gi- escorts.? Finn, that is insane!”

“No,” Finn argued. “What is insane is wasting your whole damn youth surrounded by a pile of books. Believe me I get that you don’t have any desire for commitments right now, but you still have a fully functioning body. You have been on edge for finals. Please get you some strange for both of our sanities.”

Finn walked back to the coat closet and retrieved his brown leather jacket. “Look, I have some experience with this guy. He’s a real professional and I think you’ll like him. All pretty dark eyes and great hair. Just call the number on the paper and follow the instructions. I’ll be gone all night so you have the apartment to yourself. Be safe and have fun. I left $100 in the candy dish by the stove to pay him and I love you.”

Rey didn’t even have time to respond before her best friend was out the door. What the actual fuck? This was insane. Rey unfolded the paper in her hand. There was an unfamiliar phone number scribbled at the top and underneath the words ‘Order the Peanut Butter and Chocolate dream with extra whipped cream for delivery.”

“Ugh,” Rey huffed as she through the paper into the wastebasket. 

Rey went to the fridge, pulled out the pitcher of margarita mix, and poured herself a healthy glass. This whole thing was ridiculous. What kind of person ordered waffles with a side of gigolo, wait, “male escorts.” Certainly not her. Rey poured herself another margarita and quickly downed it. Her muscles began to relax with every sip of the tangy concoction. 

“Yeah so, it’s been a while,” she made a face at the picture of her and Finn at Six Flags. “Whatever. I don’t have to have vitamin D like some slutty people named Finn. I am an intellectual.”

However, as the night wore on and the idea turned over in her mind, Rey found the idea not quite as repulsive as she had initially. The truth was that the more she thought about it, the more she felt an unfamiliar hunger begin to rise in her belly. Before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed the paper out of the trash can and punched in the number on her phone.

***  
“Ben,” Poe shook his head at his oldest and dearest friend. “Dude, you’ve got to get laid.”

Ben tried to squash the urge to bite Poe’s head off. He knew in his own way Poe was trying to help. 

“It’s not like I haven’t tried,” Ben argued. “Dates are just always so fucking awkward.”

“Then don’t go on dates,” Poe said simply. “I’ve got an idea.”

Ben had been a part of enough of Poe’s schemes to know that this couldn’t be good. 

“I’m not interested.” Ben said firmly

“Just listen,” Poe leaned in conspiratorially. “You know how a couple months ago corporate started a pilot program for deliveries at the store, right?”

Ben nodded. He and Poe both worked at the Waffle House just down from their apartment and Ben had thought it was the most insane idea he’d ever heard when he’d been informed that their store had been selected to pilot deliveries. Who the fuck was going to order waffles for delivery?

“Well,” Poe began again. “I’ve found a good way to make a little cash on the side with my deliveries. People call in with a ‘special’ order,” Poe lifted his fingers and air quoted special. “And I bring them a delightful meal with a happy ending.”

Ben stared at Poe, dumbfounded.

Poe, obviously flustered by Ben’s lack of response thrust his hands out, “I have sex with them!”

“Yeah,” Ben said slowly. “Yeah, I got that. So, you are delivering waffles and having sex with customers. This is a thing that you are actually doing.”

Poe stared back at Ben like he had three heads. “It’s brilliant.”

Ben couldn’t stop the laughter from escaping him and once it started it just kept going. 

“You know,” Ben gasped. “You have come up with some wild shit, but I never could have dreamed that you would have grown up to be a waffle gigolo.”

“Escort,” Poe corrected with a frown. “Look, laugh all you want, but I have been getting more tail than a toilet seat, and making good money while doing it, while you have been greasing the pipe every night.”

That stopped Ben short. Poe did have a point.

“Ok,” Ben raised his hands up, the white flag of friendship signaled. “I won’t judge, but what does this have to do with me?”

“Take one of my calls,” Poe replied simply. “The special order is the Peanut Butter and Chocolate dream with extra whipped cream. Next time someone calls in you’ll go instead of me.”

“Me?!” Ben replied shocked. “What the hell do you think I’ll do other than lose you a customer?”

“Ben, Ben,” Poe shook his head. “You’re 6’3”, built like a brick shit house, and you have hair women would kill for. Buddy, they’ll be salivating over you. All you have to do is show up and let her take the lead.”

Ben knew this was a bad idea. In fact, this was probably the worst idea Poe had ever had, but for some reason Ben found that his head was nodding yes, and he was agreeing to this insanity. 

“Alright!” Poe clapped his friend on the back. “Let’s get you some pussy.”

****  
Rey paced nervously as she waited for the doorbell. This was insane. When this guy turned up she was just going to take her waffle, thank him, and send him on his way. There was no way she could go through with it. Rey was so lost in thought that when the doorbell finally rang she nearly jumped out of her skin. She took a deep breath and walked to the door, steeled herself, and then opened it to find a tall drink of water with a pair of brown eyes staring back at her.

“Umm.” the tall drink of water started. “You ordered the peanut butter and chocolate dream with extra whipped cream?”

Rey could only nod in response as she reached out to take the little bag. It took a moment for her to realize that she was staring and another moment for it to occur to her that she should probably either do as she planned or invite him in. 

“Please come in,” Rey heard herself invite the stranger in. 

Rey had never considered her apartment small, yet the big man who had just stepped inside made it seem that way. His dark brown locks looked silky and Rey felt her fingers twitch with anticipation to run through them. He had an interesting face, angular and beautiful in an ethereal kind of way. She had never been a fan of facial hair, but she found the small amount on this man’s chin and upper leap rather appealing. The Waffle House t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest did little to hide what lay underneath. Rey could almost feel her mouth beginning to wonder what was hidden underneath the black trousers. 

“Be cool,” Rey told herself. 

“I’m Rey,” she said, attempting to drop her voice just enough to sound seductive.

The man looked back at her for a moment, unspeaking, and Rey worried that perhaps they weren’t supposed to exchange names. Fuck! Why hadn’t Finn given more instructions on proper protocol for this type of thing.

“Nice to meet you,” he finally responded. “I’m Kylo.”

If the sight of him hadn’t been enough to pull her in, the sound of his deep, husky voice would have done the trick. Honestly, she wanted nothing more than to drop her panties, bend over, and let him fuck her while that seductive voice told her what a good girl she was, but she was pretty sure that blatantly voicing such desires would be frowned upon, even by a professional. 

“So,” Rey feigned control. “Tell me Kylo, how does this go?”

Kylo looked straight back at her, the look on his face unreadable.

“I’m here to serve you, ma’am.” He responded.

Oh yes. Rey liked that.

“Why don’t you sit on the couch,” Rey told him. “and show me what you’ve brought for me?”

Kylo walked over to the couch and did as she’d asked. He opened the bag and pulled out the plastic container. Inside, there appeared to be a perfect waffle with peanut butter and chocolate chips melting together with a generous amount of whipped cream. Kylo then reached back into the bag and retrieved plastic containers filled with butter and beautiful maple syrup. 

Once the bag was empty, Kylo looked back at her and she realized that he was allowing her to take the lead. Rey had never really had that opportunity before and fit sent a shiver of excitement up her spine. She was unsure what possessed her to do it, maybe it was the margaritas or maybe it was the burning desire she felt building inside of her, but she spoke without thinking.

“And did you bring me any sausage?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Kylo only nodded.

“Such a good boy,” she praised him as she walked over and sat beside him on the couch. “Now show me.”

Kylo did not hesitate as he unfastened his trousers, springing force the most beautiful pink cock Rey had ever seen. 

“Oh my,” she purred, widening her eyes innocently. “That is a big sausage. Hmm…I think I want to taste it. Would you like that?”

“Yes ma’am.” Kylo said, and Rey might have been imagining it, but he almost seemed nervous. His shy act was very good.

Rey reached out and grabbed one of the containers of butter from the coffee table and opened it. She began spreading it generously all over her hand. 

At once, Rey’s mind spit in two, light and dark. Her light half knew that she was a logical woman who knew that having sex with this strange Waffle House delivery man, no matter how delicious he looked, was a bad idea. Her dark side, however, told her to spread a little bit more butter on her hand and stroke this stud until he screamed. Rey chose in an instant to go to the dark side. She didn’t even hesitate. 

With her generously buttered hand she reached out and wrapped her slim fingers around his shaft. Rey felt a strum if pleasure course through her as he jerked at her touch. 

“Do you like that?” Rey purred.

“Yes,” Kylo breathed.

Rey began to slowly move her hand up and down his length, drinking in the way his long dark eyelashes fluttered and the way he gasped slightly as she experimented with different angles and speeds. Rey was so focused on him that she didn’t notice his hand coming toward her and she was surprised when she felt his hand begin to caress her breast. Rey let go of him and slapped his hand away. Kylo’s eyes went wide and she realized that maybe he thought he had crossed a line. Shit. What if he left before she had been able to make full use of that gorgeous cock and his pretty pink mouth? Rey needed to rectify this immediately. She leaned forward until her lips grazed his ear lobe.

“You don’t gucking get to touch until I say so,” Rey whispered. “Be good and tell me you understand.”

“I understand,” Kylo rasped.

“You understand what?” Rey presses on. “What did you call me earlier? I liked that.”

“Ma’am,” Kylo’s ragged breathing sent a chill down her spine. “I understand, ma’am.”

“Good boy,” Rey said as she moved her hand back to his lap, teasingly running her fingers along his throbbing member. “Now, tell me what you would like?”

Kylo closed his eyes as though trying to compose himself. After a moment he opened them again and met her gaze, and Rey felt herself clench at the hungry, animalistic intensity burning in their depths. 

“What I want,” Kylo murmured. “Is to bury my head between your thighs and tease that pretty little cunt until you are quaking on my mouth. I want to etch my name into your skin with my tongue. I want to wake up a week from now with your scent still in my nostrils and the taste of you burning in the back of my throat,” Kylo pauses and Rey realized at some point she had stopped breathing. “If that’s ok with, ma’am”

“Fuuuuccckkk,” Rey was not sure how to verbally respond, but body knew and she was dripping with anticipation. She wasn’t sure if she could trust herself to speak, but she knew she was going to have to get something out if she wanted to keep up this fantasy.

“You may proceed,” Rey managed.

In an instant, Kylo had shed his shirt and dropped to his knees before her. He positioned himself just between her knees and started to reach for her breasts, but stopped short.

“May I?” He asked and the simple act of him asking was almost enough to send her over the edge.

“Yes,” Rey gasped, “Please.” 

Kylo helped her remove her shirt and bra leaving Rey in the her cotton shorts and underwear. 

“When I said I wanted to taste you,” Kylo rasped. “I meant I wanted to taste you everywhere.”

“Show me,” Rey breathed.

Kylo reached around and grabbed one of the small containers of maple syrup. Rey was delighted when he opened the container and carefully dripped the syrup over the planes of her abdomen all the way to the valley between her breasts. He sat the container back on the coffee table and turned back toward her, laser focus in his eyes. Kylo brought his lips to the start of the sticky trail and pressed a reverent kiss into her skin. She gasped as his tongue darted out and began to lap up the sweet concoction. Slowly, he made his way up her body, each flick of his tongue adding to the building storm within. She would have squeezed her legs shut and chased the friction if he hadn’t been situated between her thighs, just out of reach. It was a miraculous force of will that stopped her from rolling her hips forward to rub against him. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on maintaining training control as he sent waves of sensations rolling through her. 

When Kylo has finished with the syrup, he turned his attention to her crystalline nipples, tweaking one as he teased his tongue around the other.

“Am I pleasing you?” He asked feigning innocence.

“Yes,” Rey rasped. “But now I need you to show me what else that clever tongue can do.”

Kylo hooked his thumbs into Rey’s waistband and pulled her shorts and underwear off in one smooth motion. He lifted her left ankle to his lips and began trailing kisses up her leg. Rey was a volcano ready implode by the time he finally made his way to the juncture between her thighs. Her entire body hummed with anticipation. 

“Kylo,” she gasped,eagerly waiting for him for him to to thrust his tongue upon her core, however he hesitated.

Rey pored her eyes to see him looking up at her, his face a mixture of reverence and something Rey could not quite place.

“Ben,” he blurted.

Rey wasn’t sure she had heard him correctly when he began again.

“My name is Ben,” he repeated. “It’s not Kylo.”

Rey had assumed Kylo wasn’t his real name, but she wondered why he was divulging his real name now. Her confusion must have been obvious. Ben looked her squarely in the eye and continued.

“I just want to make sure you are screaming the right name.” Without another word Ben parted her swollen lips with his fingers and began to mercilessly flick his tongue from her opening to her clit. Over and over again, each stroke driving her closer to finish line she was so desperate to cross. Ben began to teasingly circle her sensitive clit as he brought a slender finger to her opening. Rey gasped as he experimented, first one finger, then two plunging further and further into her depths. 

“Ben,” she breathed, her voice ragged and unrecognizable. In that instant he simultaneously sucked her clit in and crooked his fingers, tapping at something inside that shot waves of pleasure throughout her body. “Jesus Christ! Ben!” 

Ben began to frantically suckle her clit as he continued moving inside of her. Rey’s body tensed and her hips jerked up against his mouth as a primal groan escaped her. The ripples began like those of a pebble cast into the water, at first centered around his fingers and then spreading further and further out until her entire basked in the tsunami of pleasure. When it was over, Rey basked in the glory of it. 

“My goodness” she thought “You would think I had never had an orgasm.” 

In truth, she was already starting to question the validity of the tepid little releases she had previously experienced. 

“Rey,” Ben’s voice brought her back to reality. 

“Mmm,” she murmured, attempting to shake of her haze.

“Was that, um,” Ben stuttered. 

Rey smiled, he seemed so sincere for a professional, but she was definitely into whatever act he was selling.

“Magnificent,” she arched her back stretching as he stood up and pulled his trousers up.

It took her a moment to realize what was happening. Was that it? Was he just supposed to come in and blow her mind to turn around and leave unsatisfied. Not in her watch.

“Leaving so soon?” Rey asked, widening her eyes up at him. 

“I, um,” Ben stumbled over his words. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to take if, or, um-.”

“No,” Rey blurted, a little more eager than she had intended. “I mean, you don’t have to go.”

“Ok,” Ben nodded, seeming almost “Ok, sure. I just need to use your bathroom really quick if that’s ok.”

Rey pointed down the hall and Ben disappeared into the bathroom. While he was gone she slipped her t-shirt and shorts back on went to the kitchen to wash the remaining butter off of her hand. Rey returned to the living room just as she did. Thankfully, he had not put his shirt back on. A few more minutes of being able to drink in his chiseled torso was much appreciated.

Rey wanted to say something clever, but much to her embarrassment, her stomach broke the silence with a loud growl.

Ben smiled at her and she was gobsmacked to discover that this gave her almost as much pleasure as his tongue hands. God, that mouth had ruined her completely.

“Hungry?” He asked, pulling her away from that train of thought.

“Um, yeah,” she admitted, suddenly shy, “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“ Well, there is a Waffle over here with your name on it,” he gestured toward the coffee table.

“Oh!” Rey had completely forgotten the Waffle. “That actually sounds amazing.”

Rey went over and sat on the couch and Ven followed behind her.

“Mmm,” Rey murmured, “As she took her first bite of the waffle, which was amazingly still crispy. She loved how the syrup filled each tiny crevice.

“So,” Ben began, “You like waffles.”

“Waffles are life,” Rey responded as she took another bite. 

“Good to know,” he replied, “For a minute you struck me as a pancake girl.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at him, “Take that back!” 

“Ok, ok” he laughed. “I take it back,”

”I need something to drink,” Rey said as she stood up and walked toward the kitchen. "Do you want anything? I think all we have are some Capri Suns, but it’s yours if you want it.” 

“That would be great,” Ben answered. Rey imagined he was quite parched after the oral wizardry he had just performed 

“So, um,” Rey searched for something to talk to him about. “How long have you worked at Waffle House?”

“About a year,” Ben replied. “I am in culinary school. It pays the bills in the meantime.”

“Oh,” Rey’s eyes shot you in surprise. “So, um, how long have you been making deliveries?”

“Corporate launched a pilot program a few months ago,” Ben explained. “We’re just trying to keep up with the competition.” 

“Well, I love being able to have my waffles delivered, but” she paused, wondering if she dared ask,”How long have you been making deliveries.”

“Oh,” realization set on Ben’s face,”actually, this is my first time,”

Rey wasn’t sure why, but she felt flooded with relief. Then she remembered Finn had mentioned this guy was a pro. Well he had certainly performed like a pro. Was he still performing?

“Strange,” Rey kept her tone as neutral as possible. “My friend seemed to think you had quite a lot of experience.”

Ben seemed to hesitate. “Well,” he ran a hand through his hair, “ the usual delivery guy is a good friend and he thought, well, he thought it might be a good idea for me to get out and get some experience. You know, with the ladies.”

“Wait,” Rey was almost in disbelief, “So you are telling me that your friend is a Waffle delivering gigalo who had you fill in for him because he thinks you need help with “the ladies”. Rey airquited “the ladies”.

“Yes,” Ben replied, eyeing her cautiously as though she were a deer prone to run at any moment.

“You cannot make this shit up,” Rey shook her head. “My life has officially become the plot of a porno.”

“Can I ask you something now?” Ben looked over and Rey nodded. “Tonight, was that the first time?”

“Yes,” Rey nodded. “I’m a student and my roommate thought that I needed to relieve some tension.”

Rey reached over to her end table and picked up the paper Finn had left for her.

“He gave me this number with these instructions.” Rey explained, that was pretty much it.

Rey couldn’t be sure, but for s moment she thought she saw something resembling relief flash across his features.

Ben nodded. “Do you think you might call again?”

“That depends,” Rey teased. “Do you want me to call again?”

“Not really,” Ben responded and Rey felt disappointment creeping in before Ben continued. “ I think I’m going to retire early from this delivery business.”

“Really,” Rey asked, not daring to get her hopes up. “Why is that?”

“I met a girl,” Ben smiled at her. “And I was kind of hoping I could give her my number and she’d throw that away.” He pointed to the folded paper on the table.

“I think she would like that very much,” Rey was practically purring, her belly full, a new craving taking its place.

“Anything else that she might like,” Ben asked, her own hunger reflecting in his eyes. 

“I can think of a few things,” Rey shot him a feline smile before crawling into his lap capturing his lips,

She owed Finn big


End file.
